


A Week of Moments

by i_own_your_wifi



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_own_your_wifi/pseuds/i_own_your_wifi
Summary: All my fics for Bechloe Week 2018





	1. Day One: Accidental Kiss

The Bellas knew not to mess with Beca before 10am. They especially knew not to mess with Beca when she had to wake up early for a morning class. They kept to themselves and gave Beca a wide berth until Bellas rehearsal later that day when Beca would be much more alert. The only person allowed near Beca during these times was Chloe. For some reason Beca didn’t snap or growl or yell at Chloe, only gave her a glare that Chloe would ignore before skipping up to her. It was a mystery to the Bellas. If any of them tried only half the things Chloe did, Beca would most likely find a way to murder them.

“Morning Becs!” Chloe said brightly. Beca grunted in response. “Sleep well?”

Beca didn’t respond. She sat down at the table and dropped her head on it with a loud clunk. Chloe rolled her eyes and placed a mug of coffee down in front of Beca. Beca lifted her head slightly and took a big gulp.

“You know all that caffeine is bad for your vocal chords.” Chloe said. “You might want to cut down a little, we don’t want our captain losing her voice right before a competition.” Beca fixed Chloe a glare while continuing to drink her coffee. “I’m just saying.” Chloe walked over to Beca. “Anyway, I’m on my way, see you later.” Chloe leaned down to kiss Beca’s cheek but at that exact moment Beca turned her head to look at Chloe. Their lips met for a second before Chloe pulled back giggling.

“Oops!” Chloe said. Beca blinked at her. “Sorry Becs! I gotta run, I’ll see you later.”

Beca watched Chloe leave then stared at the doorway. “What the fuck?” Beca whispered softly.

***

Beca was in her room when Chloe came home. She skipped her class that day, having sat in the kitchen too long, overanalyzing her interactions with Chloe. She had her laptop open, but she hadn’t done any work. There was a knock on her door and she jumped.

“Yeah?” She called out. She heard the door open and saw Chloe walking up the stairs.

“You hiding in here?” Chloe asked.

“No, I… work.” Beca internally groaned at her inability to speak.

“Right.” Chloe said. “And working includes staring at a blank screen?”

Beca scrambled to turn her laptop back on. “I uh, got distracted?”

Chloe slid onto the bed beside Beca. She bumped her shoulder against Beca’s. “What’s up buttercup?”

“Nothing.” Beca mumbled. Chloe raised her eyebrows. Beca sighed. “You kissed me this morning.”

“I did.” Chloe said. “Is that what’s got you all hot and bothered?”

Beca sputtered. “Wha- No! I’m not… No.”

“I’m kidding Becs.” Chloe laughed. “You’re too easy.” Beca looked away, blushing. “But seriously, have you been in here all day because I accidentally kissed you this morning? Because sweetie, you turned your head so really, it’s not my fault.”

“No, I’ve just… I didn’t feel like… doing anything today.” Beca said. “And how was I supposed to know you were going to kiss me? It was early and I was tired!”

“I always kiss your cheek before I leave Becs.” Chloe said. Beca opened her mouth to respond but she didn’t know what to say. “You know Becs, you don’t have to be half asleep to kiss me.”

“What?!” Beca shrieked.

“Beca,” Chloe said. “You really expect me to believe you forgot that I always kiss you before I leave?”

“Yes!”

Chloe shook her head. “Beca, maybe conscious fully awake Beca did, but I don’t think half asleep Beca did.” Chloe leaned over and kissed Beca’s cheek before leaving.

Beca gaped at her retreating form until the door closed. Beca blinked and looked around the room, convinced she was being Punk’d. “What the fuck?” Beca whispered.


	2. Day Two: Jealousy

Chloe Beale does not get jealous. Sure, she’s had crushes before and sometimes those crushes didn’t work out, that’s expected. And maybe Chloe’s felt that angry feeling in her stomach when her crush smiles at someone else, but she would hardly consider that jealously. She’s always been quick to cut that feeling off and act as if everything was fine when interacting with the person she was crushing on, even if she did think their girlfriend was a big meanie.

One person Chloe did not get jealous over was Beca Mitchell. She totes didn’t mind when Jesse interrupted their study session to tell Beca about some movie he’d just seen. And it was totally okay when Beca cancelled their plans last minute because Jesse surprised Beca with tickets to her favourite band. And if Chloe thought that Jesse’s hair was stupid and that he didn’t deserve Beca, that was only because he was a Treble and the Bellas had a rule against Trebles. Chloe was tempted to tell Aubrey about Jesse and Beca when she went over to Beca’s dorm and saw Jesse waiting outside with flowers, but Beca was definitely cheerier for the rest of the week, so Chloe let it go. Chloe just wanted Beca to be happy, even if it wasn’t with her. It wasn’t jealously that made Chloe clench her teeth when she saw Jesse because Chloe was not jealous.

Chloe’s earlier impression of Jesse not deserving Beca was proved true when Beca called her, crying, and telling her how Jesse broke up with her over text. Chloe rushed over to Beca’s dorm with ice cream and sat with Beca as she cried. Chloe buried the happy feeling she got knowing Jesse was out of the picture, instead allowing Beca to be upset over her breakup. Chloe let Beca fall asleep on her shoulder, even after she lost feeling in her arm, because that was what friends do.

Chloe failed to hide her glare when Jesse showed up the next day, apologizing and begging for Beca to take him back. Chloe wouldn’t call her distaste jealously, she was only angry because Beca was so upset, not because she was jealous. And her relief when Beca rejected Jesse’s apologies wasn’t the result of jealously, it was from knowing Beca was closer to finding someone who deserved her. Someone like Chloe.

Chloe spent a long time making sure Beca was fully recovered from her breakup before broaching the topic of relationships with her again. And when Beca offhandedly mentioned a girl from her philosophy class, Chloe wasn’t jealous. Chloe was happy that Beca was getting back out there, she hated seeing Beca wallow in pity after her and Jesse’s breakup. And Chloe’s instant distrust in the girl when she came to pick Beca up for their date was Chloe being a protective friend. Chloe wasn’t jealous when Beca came back, already planning a second date. And she definitely wasn’t jealous when Beca and the girl were still together after two months.

Chloe pushed down her feelings for Beca and acted supportive. She bought Beca ice cream after her breakup, helped her plan for dates with people that never worked out, smiled encouragingly when Beca brought up people she was interested in. Chloe ignored the nagging feeling that told her to purposely ruin Beca’s dates, instead focused on making sure Beca was happy. It worked, for a while. Chloe pretended to be happy for so long that it started to feel real. Although that might have only been because Chloe knew Beca’s relationships wouldn’t work out. None of Beca’s relationships after Jesse had ever reached the point of seriousness.

Chloe was fine with it. She had no problem being Beca’s wing-woman, since she knew none of these people deserved Beca anyway. She had no problem watching Beca awkwardly try and flirt with people because Beca was terrible at flirting, usually the other person had no idea she was flirting. Chloe was okay, she smiled and watched Beca, pushing down the feelings of _not_ jealously. Chloe was fine with it, until DSM.

Chloe wanted to go watch DSM’s performance. It was important that the Bellas knew their competition. DSM were good, but Chloe knew the Bellas were better. Chloe hated watching the performance, hated the way everyone’s eyes were wide with awe, but she hated the way Beca’s eyes followed the blonde leader the most. DSM came over after and Chloe was ready for some trash talk. She let Beca take the lead, she was always better at snark and sarcasm.

“Okay,” Beca said. “We didn’t come here to start something with you guys. We just wanted to check you out.” Beca seemed to flush and she backtracked. “You know, for when we go to the Worlds. And kick your ass.”

Chloe beamed with pride. This is what she wanted out of this interaction. A classic Bella smack down. Kommissar smirked and Chloe knew in that moment that she hated her. Then she called Beca a troll and Chloe waited for Beca to respond. She knew Beca hated height jokes.

“Well, you… are…” Beca gestured weakly. “Physically flawless. But that doesn’t mean I like you.”

Chloe felt that feeling again, she told herself it was just anger at DSM for taking their tour and for being so good. She tried to save the Bellas from further embarrassment and take over the trash talk, but she was never good at insults. She scrambled to try and find a comeback, and when Beca opened her mouth again, Chloe thought Beca had found one.

“Okay!” Beca shouted as DSM walked away. “Just because you’re making me very sexually confused doesn’t mean you’re intimidating!” Chloe clenched her jaw. She hated how Beca acted. “Aca Wiedersehen, bitches!”

Chloe stewed for the entire way home. She stormed up to her room once they were at the Bella house and slammed the door. She didn’t know why Beca’s reaction to Kommissar was bothering her so much. She sat on her bed and stared at the wall as she replayed their interaction in her head. She didn’t notice the door opening until Stacie flopped on the bed beside her. Chloe jumped as Stacie laughed.

“Stacie!” Chloe said. “That’s not funny! You scared me.”

“Sorry Chloe.” Stacie was still smiling, “You feeling okay? You look a little heated.”

“I’m fine Stace.” Chloe said. “Just… DSM.”

Stacie nodded. “Is that what we’re calling your massive crush on Beca?”

“What?” Chloe turned sharply to Stacie. “I don’t have a massive crush on Beca.”

“Right, and I don’t think my physics prof is super hot.” Stacie winked at Chloe. “But for real Chlo, jealousy does not look good on you.”

“I’m not jealous!” Chloe said. Stacie raised her eyebrows. “Chloe Beale does not get jealous.”

“Of course not.” Stacie got off the bed and began to walk towards the door. “So, you wouldn’t mind if I asked Beca out?” Stacie dodged the pillow Chloe threw at her.

Chloe thought about what Stacie said for a long time. She hated to admit that maybe she was a little jealous. She didn’t get jealous, but Beca was an exception to a lot of things in Chloe’s life. Chloe tried to get a handle on her jealousy before Beca noticed it. She enlisted Stacie’s help to help her when she got too upset over something, but it was harder than Chloe thought. Having never really dealt with jealously before, Chloe was lost. It was a good thing Beca was so unobservant, Chloe didn’t need to worry too much about Beca finding out about her crush. Everything was okay until the retreat.

Aubrey had them working harder than what she had when she was captain. Sleeping outside, on the ground, and doing teambuilding exercises all day was not a good combination with stressed college students. It was only a matter of time before someone broke.

Chloe felt the tension rising between her and Beca. Chloe was growing frustrated with her constant feeling of jealousy and Beca’s distant demeaner all year. The screaming match was inevitable, everyone knew it. It wasn’t until Beca stormed off that Chloe realized her mistake. She was so focused on her own feelings she never noticed how she was treating the others. Guilt and shame filled her instantly and didn’t leave. Once Beca was down from the bear trap and everyone had some time to calm down, Chloe pulled Beca away from the others. They stood at the edge of the lake and Chloe fiddled nervously with her hands.

“I’m so sorry Beca.” Chloe said. “I didn’t even notice how I was acting, I hate that I made you feel the way you did.”

“I get it,” Beca said. “You know, why you were like that.” Chloe felt her heart in her throat. “I know you were just stressed about graduating and leaving the Bellas.” Relief flooded through Chloe as she realized Beca still hadn’t noticed how she felt.

“Bec,” Chloe bit her lip and looked away from Beca. “That… that wasn’t the whole reason.”

Beca looked at Chloe, concern in her eyes. “What do you mean?”

“I…” Chloe spared at look at Beca. “I like you so much, and I tried so hard to hide it from you and I was just so… jealous of everyone you would even look at and I didn’t know why I was so angry all the time but I realized that I just wanted you so badly that I hated the idea of anyone else having you.” Chloe began to panic when Beca didn’t respond. “I’m sorry, I know you don’t feel the same. I just needed to tell you and… I still want to be your friend.”

“Woah.” Beca put her hand on Chloe’s shoulder. “Calm down, dude. I never… I never said I didn’t feel the same.”

“What?” Chloe’s head snapped to look at Beca grinning sheepishly beside her.

“I just assumed you didn’t feel the same so I tried to get over you but… it didn’t really work.” Beca laughed. “But, Chlo, I like you too.”

Chloe beamed at Beca. She couldn’t help herself as she pulled Beca into a hug, squealing in her ear. Beca pushed Chloe away and laughed.

“I still need my hearing.” Beca said. “Try not to deafen me.”

Chloe shoved Beca playfully. “What do we do now?”

“Well, we could talk about how you found me so irresistible that you were hopelessly jealous for 4 years…” Beca smiled at Chloe’s glare. “Or, we could go on a date when we get back to Barden?”

“I like that better.” Chloe said.

As Chloe walked hand in hand with her _girlfriend_ , she thought that maybe, just maybe, a little bit of jealously was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @i-own-your-wifi


	3. Day Three: Drunk Texting

Beca couldn’t remember why they decided to lay on the floor. It was decided between her last tequila shot and her first rum and coke. Chloe was giggling beside her, typing on her phone. Beca poked Chloe’s side, making her squeal and roll away.

“Chloeee……” Beca whined. Chloe shushed her and batted her hands away. Beca heard her phone ring and saw she had a text from Chloe. “Dude, why are you texting me?” Beca phone rang again. “We’re in the same room!”

Chloe shushed her again. Beca rolled her eyes and opened Chloe’s texts. She squinted as she tried to decipher what Chloe meant.

_Becccc do uou thunk dogss kno we luv thm??_   
_Asdwer meee_

Beca smiled as she typed her reply.

_I think doggs knw u luv them_

_Good_

Chloe rolled over and landed on Beca. Beca groaned as she tried to push Chloe off of her. Chloe whined and gripped Beca’s shirt.

“Chloe stop!” Beca giggled. Chloe shushed Beca again. “Chlo–” Chloe cut Beca off by throwing a hand over her mouth. Beca grabbed her phone again.

_Chlo stop ur hevy_

Chloe loosened her grip and allowed Beca to move into a more comfortable position. Chloe tucked her head into the space between Beca’s shoulder and neck. Beca decided it wasn’t the most uncomfortable position to be in. Beca closed her eyes, the night of drinking finally starting to get to her. It was times like this that reminded her she wasn’t in college anymore. Beca was about to drift off when her phone rang again. Beca fumbled before she found it.

_Bec teh flooor is hrd_

Beca looked at Chloe beside her. Chloe looked as tired as she felt.

“Do you wanna move to the bed?” Beca asked. Chloe didn’t respond. “Chlo?”

“Shh!” Chloe said. She waved her phone at Beca. Beca rolled her eyes but unlocked her phone anyway.

_Do u wana go to bed?_

_Yee!!_

Chloe sat up and looked at Beca. Beca allowed Chloe to pull her up and drag her to their shared bed. Chloe collapsed on the bed and Beca grabbed their pyjamas. Chloe refused to get up so Beca had to force her into her pyjamas. If Beca was sober she would be embarrassed but drunk Beca didn’t care. Once Chloe was dozing, Beca changed and crawled into bed. Chloe shifted until she was laying more on Beca than the bed. Beca grunted but made no move to push Chloe off. Beca closed her eyes and was asleep in no time.

Beca was jolted awake by her phone vibrating near her head. She grabbed it and saw that Chloe was still texting her. Beca grabbed her pillow and used it to hit Chloe.

“Stop texting me and go to sleep!” Beca said. “Nerd.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @i-own-your-wifi


	4. Day Four: Why

Beca let out a tired sigh as she opened the door to the apartment she shared with Chloe and Amy. Beca dropped her bag beside the door and kicked off her shoes. She had a long day at work and just wanted to curl up in bed and watch Netflix. Beca froze as she heard a small bark coming from behind the clothing rack.

“Shh!” Chloe whispered. “We don’t want mean ol’ Beca to hear you.”

Beca cautiously peered around the rack and saw Chloe sitting on the floor surrounded by puppies. Beca watched as Chloe tried to corral the dogs. Despite her best efforts, one slipped out of her grasp and bounded over to Beca. Chloe sheepishly looked up at Beca as the dog started jumping on Beca’s leg. Beca bent down and picked it up.

“Chloe,” Beca said slowly. “What is going on?”

“Well,” Chloe bit her lip. “I got puppies.”

Beca sighed. “How many?”

“Six.” Chloe said. Beca did a quick head count to make sure Chloe wasn’t lying.

“Chlo, why?” Beca asked.

“They needed a home! And they’re so cute!” Chloe picked up the puppy closest to her and started kissing its face. Beca grimaced as the puppy licked Chloe’s mouth.

“We live in an apartment.” Beca said. “We have full time jobs, actually, I’m the only one with a job…” Beca trailed off. “Whatever, we can’t keep them.”

“But Beca!” Chloe whined. “Look at them! How can you say no?”

Beca rolled her eyes and lifted the puppy in her arms to eye level. “No.” Beca said. Chloe pouted. “Chlo, think about it, we can’t afford to take care of one dog, let alone six! I’m sorry.”

Chloe sighed and looked at the puppies around her. “I guess you’re right. I’ll take them back tomorrow.”

“Good.” Beca placed the dog she was holding down. “I’m going to go take a nap.”

“Um, actually Beca…” Chloe looked guiltily at Beca. “One of the dogs may have peed on your pillow.”

Beca wrinkled her nose and noticed the wet spot on her pillow. “Jesus Christ, Chlo.” She muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't write a fic for day 5, I made an edit instead that I'll post on my Tumblr @i-own-your-wifi


	5. Day Six: Good Luck Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't write a fic for day 5, I made an edit instead if you want to check it out  
> https://i-own-your-wifi.tumblr.com/post/176337227284/bechloe-week-day-five-road-trip-chloe-thought-the

“Hey guys!” Emily said as she entered the auditorium for rehearsal. “Look what I found!” Emily excitedly held up a small coin.

“Uh, Legacy, what exactly am I looking at?” Beca asked.

“It’s a penny!” Emily said. “They’re supposed to be good luck charms, I got this one a couple years ago and I thought I lost it but I just found it!”

“Don’t take this the wrong way Legacy, but that is the dumbest thing you’ve ever said.” Amy said. Emily seemed to deflate a little.

“Uh,” Beca bumped Emily’s shoulder. “That’s pretty cool, I guess.”

Emily smiled. “Thanks!”

Beca rolled her eyes as Emily skipped away from her. Chloe raised her eyebrows at Beca.

“You hate stuff like that.” Chloe said. Beca glared at Chloe. “You might as well admit it Becs, you are a sucker for Emily.”

“Am not!” Beca said. “Dude, she looked like she was about to cry, what was I supposed to do?”

“Last week Jessica came home crying after failing a test and you told her to just get over it.” Chloe said.

“Shut up.” Beca grumbled.

***

Beca was on her way home from her last class of the day, her headphones secured over her ears. Beca tapped a rhythm on her thighs, a mix already forming in her head. Beca jumped as she felt someone grab her shoulders. Beca pulled her headphones off and opened her mouth to yell at the person who dared to touch her.

“Hey Becs!”

Beca sighed. “Chloe, you can’t just jump on me.”

Chloe pouted. “You used to be cool Becs.” Beca rolled her eyes. “Anyways, I stopped you because I wanted to show you this!” Chloe pulled a necklace from around her neck. “Look!”

Beca looked down at the necklace, then back at Chloe’s face. “Okay… and why are you showing me this?”

“It’s a four-leaf clover!” Chloe said. “A good luck charm!”

“That’s great Chloe.” Beca deadpanned.

Chloe sighed. “You were excited about Emily’s.”

“Fuck off.”

***

Beca was jolted awake from a deep sleep by shuffling in her room. She shrieked when she saw a figure leaning over her.

“Shh! Relax, Jesus.”

Beca rubbed her eyes. “Stacie? What the fuck?”

Stacie dropped something on Beca’s chest. Beca jerked and grabbed it. “I was minding my own business because I just got back from my dick appointment, and I know everyone hates when I wake everyone in the middle of the night, and Chloe stopped me and told me to give you this. Ginger’s got some plan forming B, look out.”

Beca shook her head. “Thanks, I guess.” Stacie shrugged before she left.

Beca looked at the box Stacie gave her. Beca turned on the lamp beside her bed, thankful that Amy was out that night. Beca opened the box and pulled out a small metal elephant and a note. Beca grabbed the note and almost groaned.

_Becs,_ it said, _I know you’re secretly into the whole good luck stuff, so I got you your own! Elephants are supposed to represent luck and they’re one of my favourite animals! You’re welcome._

Beca placed the elephant on her desk and laid back down. She flicked off the light and stared at the ceiling in the dark. She sighed before grabbing her phone.

_I hate you_ , Beca texted Chloe.

_Love ya too!_ Chloe responded immediately.

***

Beca was getting tired of this game. In the last two weeks Chloe had gifted Beca with 10 good luck charms. Beca didn’t know what to do with them all. She couldn’t get rid of them, but she didn’t believe that certain items can bring good luck. She didn’t know how to get Chloe to stop. Beca was walking around campus when she passed by a café. She looked in the window and saw exactly what she needed at the counter. Beca smirked and opened the door.

30 minutes later Beca walked up the path to the Bella house, her new purchase held tightly in her fist. She immediately made her way to Chloe’s room, knowing the redhead wouldn’t be home. She placed the gift on Chloe’s pillow with a note. Beca grinned as she headed to her own room to wait.

A few hours later, Beca wandered downstairs to get something to eat. She saw Chloe sitting in the kitchen, a ladybug bracelet on her wrist. Chloe raised her eyebrows at Beca when she came in. Beca nodded at her.

“I thought you didn’t like good luck charms. You said they were, what was it, a capitalist ploy to extort money from the young, naïve suckers.” Chloe said.

“And I still stand by that.” Beca said. “But someone kept giving me ones so I figured she was just waiting for her own.”

“Right.” Chloe pulled Beca into a hug, ignoring Beca’s protests. “Shut up, you know you love me.” Beca groaned. Chloe kissed Beca’s cheek before letting her go. “For the record, you’re my good luck charm too.”


	6. Day Seven: Disney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! I really enjoyed Bechloe week this year and I hope you guys did too. A big thanks to everyone who read this and liked it and left kudos and comments! You guys are awesome

It was common knowledge that Beca didn’t like movies. She brought it up at every Bella movie night, every time Chloe opened Netflix on her laptop, at every chance Beca got to remind everyone that she didn’t like movies, she would go off in a rant about the predictability of Hollywood. Chloe was determined to find a movie Beca didn’t hate. So far, no luck. Chloe showed Beca every movie she thought Beca might like, but always got the same reaction, a yawn with the words “knew it” muttered quietly. Nevertheless, Chloe was determined, and she didn’t give up so easily.

Chloe was scrolling through the movie options on Netflix, trying to find the next one she’d show Beca when she heard a faint humming coming down the stairs. Beca had her headphones on and waved at Chloe as she entered the kitchen. Chloe couldn’t figure out what song Beca was listening to but it sounded familiar. She squinted at the back of Beca’s head as she wracked her brain for the name of the song. Beca left after making herself a sandwich and Chloe went back to Netflix.

Beca was humming the same song for the next week. She didn’t even seem to notice it. She would start humming it when she walked with Chloe to Bellas practice, she would hum it when they travelled to competitions, she hummed it when she did her homework. Chloe was getting frustrated. The name felt like it was on the tip of her tongue, but she just couldn’t remember it. Beca kept giving Chloe confused looks, because Chloe kept staring intensely at her.

Chloe couldn’t figure it out until a few weeks later. She had just gotten home from her morning run and Beca was getting ready for her morning class. Chloe smiled and waved at Beca. Beca grunted in response. She was always extra grumpy in the morning, which Chloe thought was absolutely adorable. Beca started humming again as she got her breakfast. Chloe stood at the bottom of the stairs and listened. Beca did something different this morning, she started singing.

“If you close your eyes and let the music play,” Beca sang as she grabbed a bowl from the cupboard. “Keep our love alive, I'll never fade away.”

Chloe’s eyes widened as she recognized the song. She grinned as she skipped up the stairs, knowing exactly what movie she was watching with Beca that night.

Beca went up to Chloe’s room after her last class. Chloe was already there waiting for her. She patted the spot on the bed beside her and Beca sat beside her. Chloe pulled her laptop up, Coco already loaded on Netflix. Beca groaned.

“Chloe, c’mon, you know I hate movies.” Beca said.

“I know.” Chloe smirked. “But I think you’ll like this one.”

“That’s what you said last time.” Beca mumbled. Chloe shushed her before pressing play.

Beca sat up a little straighter as the movie started. She glanced over at Chloe, but Chloe refused to look at her. Beca, to her credit, tried to look disinterested, but she hadn’t complained once about the movie. Chloe knew she finally found movies for Beca. Chloe was beaming with pride until she heard a sniffle from beside her.

“You okay?” Chloe asked as she leaned closer to Beca.

“I’m fine.” Beca said stubbornly. “I have something in my eye.”

“Sure.” Chloe nodded. “You know, I picked this movie because I noticed you kept humming a certain song. I thought you didn’t like movies, but then you started singing a song from a move, a Disney movie, and a recent one.”

“Don’t speak a word of this to anyone.” Beca said. “Now shut up, we’re getting to the good part.”

Chloe smirked as she turned back to the movie. She watched Beca out of the corner of her eye, watching Beca subtly try to wipe her eyes. She watched Beca mumble the lines to herself and smiled. When the movie finished, Chloe shut her laptop and turned to Beca.

“So, what’s it like being a closeted Disney fan?” Chloe asked teasingly.

Beca grabbed a pillow and hit Chloe with it. “Shut up.” Beca said as Chloe laughed. “I still hate movies, I just… hate those ones less.”

“Sure.” Chloe said. Beca glared at Chloe. “So, what do you want to watch at Bella movie night?”

“What?” Beca asked. “Did you not hear me say I still hate movies?”

“It’s your turn to pick the movie.” Chloe said.

Beca was silent for a moment. “Don’t tell any of the Bellas about this, and if anyone asks, you picked the movie because I wouldn’t, understood?” Chloe nodded. Beca sighed. “The Lion King.” Beca said quietly. Chloe squealed as she pulled Beca into a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @i-own-your-wifi


End file.
